


Knowing Glances

by xuhei



Series: What Matters? [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A LONG ASS RIDE, CEO Minseok, Multi, Nurse Baekhyun, Nurse Jongin, Nurse Sehun, anyway, but its just long and make sure you read p1, hahahaha love me, husband tao, imagine I typed all the tags in the characters bit, lawyer suho, retail worker chanyeol, retail worker ksoo, rich kid kris, rich kid luhan, sushi shop yixing, they're all hoes man, this is all just..., wedding shop jongdae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuhei/pseuds/xuhei
Summary: PART TWO OF 'SWEATER WEATHER' (Please read that first or this will make no sense, thank you!)Luhan's never been good at telling the truth and Sehun's never been good at sensing a lie.





	1. bubble tea and buses

**Author's Note:**

> I'll apologise at the end lol for 2 years wait
> 
> enjoy!!

“It’s nice to see you again.”

Sehun has never really liked anyone who ever describes a situation, especially like _this,_ as _nice_. That’s so fucking subjective, it’s so plain rude and it doesn’t describe anything.

 _Hey_. _Sorry I haven’t seen you since I left. I’ve been fucking a boy who’s younger than you and I’m only here because I want to ruin your goddamn life a second time over by breaking you up from your overly nice and equally attractive boyfriend. I want to make you hate the thought of me, but crave it too._

Oh Luhan. Sehun has missed you so much.

“You too,” Sehun says, offering little less than a smile at his peer who sits across for him. It’s awkward to think that before they’d have been all over each other by now but Sehun pays little attention to that very fact. “How’s Xia?”

“She’s okay.”

Sehun’s met with a silence which ultimately pisses him off. Luhan may have been the dominant one here but this was frustrating – Luhan didn’t have to avoid his questions. “Did you expect me to ask how you are or something?”

“Well… yeah. Yeah I did. I thought you’d care about me still, but I guess I was wrong,” Luhan shoots back.

Sehun hides his laugh. What kind of idiot thinks that Oh Sehun cares about anyone but himself?

Saying that, he does care about Baekhyun. Jongin, too.

“Don’t be so self-obsessed. I treat everyone the same,” Sehun tells Luhan, shaking his head as he looks over to the glass window. It shows the town, the streets filled with people. Sehun is immediately drawn to a couple who are walking down the street and holding hands and they look so _happy_. It brings out his bitterness. “Why did you want to meet me?”

Luhan pauses for a moment. He feels as though Luhan is completely analysing him but it’s acceptable that Sehun is doing the exact same thing. Luhan’s hair is darker now. It’s like… a mousey blond rather than white blond like before. He likes it.

Though his eyes don’t really seem the same. Luhan isn’t happy, not like that couple on the street which probably believed that everything around them was actually _nice_. Not like Baekhyun and the proclaimed love of his life Park Chanyeol.

Maybe Sehun is jealous of the fact Chanyeol and Baekhyun have this perfection that surrounds them. He wants that.

He’s even more jealous that he can’t find it in Jongin, and that’s why he’s here today with Luhan.

“Because I missed you.”

“Missed me?” Sehun repeats. He almost scoffs at his elder’s words. “That’s a joke, isn’t it? You’re so funny, Luhan. There’s no way in hell that you missed me. You had Jimin to keep you company. He’s smaller than me, isn’t he? Like, in general. He’s shorter than you too. Must have been great to finally have someone held down against the bed who didn’t have to lie that they couldn’t overpower you.”

Luhan shyly looks down to the table when he notices the people on the next table across who have heard what Sehun’s said. This, of course, brings Sehun some joy in what he’s saying and he aims to say more things like that with the sole intention of pissing Luhan off.

 _Great_.

“It’s not about that, Sehun,” Luhan tells him.

“Right.” Sehun takes a long sip from the straw in his bubble tea, sucking up a few bubbles before humming. “No, _no_ , you’re right. I’m the best person you’ve ever been able to fuck. I get it.”

Luhan swallows hard. Sehun has won this time. “You meant more to me than that.”

“But I’m not lying, am I?”

Luhan shakes his head.

“It’s nice to know I’ll always be your number one, Luhanie. So what have you been up to? How is everything?”

Sehun knows that his rather abrupt, outspoken personality is something that Luhan always liked. Luhan is on the shier side, especially with new people, and he liked that Sehun could bring him so many new experiences without even trying.

Sehun assumes that Luhan is back for one of two reasons:

  1. He loves him.
  2. Luhan is feeling nostalgic.



Now it’s definitely not the first one. Luhan was a hopeless romantic and times and Sehun was a great judge of character, meaning that he could see how blatant Luhan’s love for him was at the start of the relationship. Not that Sehun ever worked out _why_ they broke up, that is.

So it must be the latter.

“I was looking at pictures of the two of us and it reminded me of something.” Sehun is right yet again. He rewards himself by allowing himself a sneak peak down at Luhan’s shirt that’s rather tight. Has his ex-boyfriend been working out? It seems so. “I never realised how much I needed you in my life and I guess that I realised how badly I hurt you so I wanted to check that you were okay.”

“I’m fine.”

Luhan raises his eyebrow at Sehun’s half-assed answer, giving the younger reason to smile later on. He may be in love with Luhan still but he’s evil at heart and confusion like this is great. “Just fine?”

“I make my own money and I live with someone who’s really fucking weird, I get numbers from people asking me out daily and I’m basically the hottest nurse in the hospital. I’m fine. Could be better, I heard other hospitals pay more but there’s this really hot doctor around who I like.”

“Oh,” Luhan says softly. He nods once, looking across to his side to avoid Sehun’s harsh glare. When he does eventually look back though, he smiles awkwardly and turns over his phone to check the time. “Do you have any other plans for the rest of the day?”

Sehun hums. “I was going to go home and watch weekly idol. Twice were on it this week.”

“Who’s your bias?” Luhan asks.

“My bias?” Sehun repeats. He never spoke  about idols with Luhan because the elder didn’t particular care all that much. He only really followed Chinese idols which Sehun never paid attention to because his Chinese was far past sub-par. “They’re all cute. I think Momo and Sana are hot, but I have a thing for Jihyo. You know how much I love someone who’s in control. Leaders always appeal to me. Though there’s something I particularly like about Tzuyu.”

Luhan nods, obviously lost with all the names. He manages to pull himself back though. “Is she smaller than you?”

“Is that even a question?” Sehun scoffs, rolling his eyes. “No, I like her because she’s Chinese.”

She’s not Chinese, but Sehun knows Luhan won’t correct him on that one.

Sehun has never really called himself a _flirt_. Rather, people are just generally attracted to him. He’s got a decent face and his mannerisms are enough for someone to fall in love with him when they first meet. He’s open and he says things how they are, that often appeals to people around him.

So what he says to Luhan isn’t what he would call flirting, though he knows he’s said things to Jongin in a similar way and got a reaction that he wanted. As in, when Jongin was making some food in the kitchen, Sehun was standing with him and subtly brought up that Seulgi was his favourite member in Red Velvet, fully knowing that Jongin had a passion for dancing.

Okay, _maybe_ Sehun really wanted to see Jongin in the ballet outfit he wore once.

Jongin has a _really_ nice body, everyone.

“Chinese, right,” Luhan states, looking down from Sehun’s gaze momentarily.

“You know you’ve changed a lot since everything between us happened, don’t you?” Sehun says. He sucks a few more bubbles up from his cup and shrugs his shoulders. “You’re so uptight now. What happened to joking around with me in public?”

Luhan’s face is blank, but only for a moment. His entire body seems to un-tense when he laughs rather loudly. Who’s drawing the attention to them now? Certainly not Sehun. “You think that I’ve changed?”

“We’ll I’m not the one who dumped their boyfriend for someone almost ten years younger than them without any explanation and then asked to meet up with said boyfriend because they missed them and is acting like nothing is wrong. Plus, isn’t this the place where you once sent me a dirty text about shoving your—“

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

Luhan is _just_ like Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Yixing, the three boys who meant nothing to Sehun apart from a bet that he was in with Kyungsoo still.

That Sehun wouldn’t be able to woo Luhan back into a relationship. Jokes on you _Do Kyungsoo._

“Why can’t I finish that sentence?” Sehun asks. He looks around the room and notices that no one is actually looking their way, apart from the couple beside them who are often looking at the two of them with a weirdly disgusting look. They’re probably homophobes. Sehun will make things worse for them now. “Did you not want to shove your dick in my mouth?”

Luhan’s lips are pursed. Sehun has successfully pissed off both his ex-boyfriend and a homophobic couple beside them. How wonderful.

Although he really shouldn’t be saying things like that in public. Maybe they’re not homophobic and instead just conservative? Oh well. He’ll move on and focus on Luhan. Sehun doesn’t really care what people think of him.

“Sehun.”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“ _Sehun_.”

“I’m serious Luhan I just want to know if that was an offer that’s still on the table since you never _actually_ did what you said you were going to do and I’m still interested if I’m honest and If you’re—“

“I want to get back together with you.”

Sehun’s turn to choke now.

Not on a dick or anything, that was Jongin’s job, but holy shit did he just hear that right?

“That’s why I met up with you,” Luhan says. He takes a deep breath, humming to himself as he looks back to Sehun and awkwardly, but proudly nonetheless, places his hand around Sehun’s. Sehun waits for a moment, looking down to the touching hands with a feeling he doesn’t quite understand. “I miss you so much, Sehun. I know we had our ups and downs but I’ve never been able to replace you and I don’t think I ever will be able to.”

Sehun is reluctant to push off Luhan’s hand but does it anyway. He can’t find any words that mean anything to him but what he can understand is that this isn’t something he expected. He’d never have planned for Luhan to say something like this so he couldn’t have prepared for it.

And now he looks like an idiot. A stupid, jerk of an idiot who’s going to turn down someone who’s probably better for him than any one else on earth because he’s scared.

“Say something, Sehun,” Luhan says. Scrap that, Sehun is a nurse. He can hear when other people are begging and he knows that Luhan has the hint of a beg in his voice.

“You’re joking, aren’t you?” Sehun returns. He supposes it’s his defence mechanism for things and chooses to believe that Luhan isn’t serious. Nothing important is serious to Sehun, he already decided that. He’s been the same his whole life.

“Why would I be joking?”

Sehun’s sure his chest is getting tighter with each breath. It’s getting hotter with each breath, he has to get out of here before he’s heart explodes into a billion flower petals and he has to disappear from Korea until he’s officially forgotten here.

And that will be hard. Sehun is known by many people.

“I have to go,” Sehun says. His voice is a bit shaky as he stands up and grabs his phone, avoiding Luhan’s stare. Though the elder reaches for Sehun’s hands again, trying to pull him back, it doesn’t work. “I’ll text you, okay. I realised I have stuff to do.”

“Sehun…”

Sehun walks away before he can hear anymore. “I’ll text you first.”

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan finds solace in the sun that shines down on him from above. He’s currently sat at a bus stop in a place which he doesn’t know so well, contemplating how badly he’s fucked everything up.

Is it really going to be that hard to convince Oh Sehun that he’s in love with him still?

What people don’t realise is that Luhan is a charmer. He knows what to say and when to say it – he’s great at getting people who really don’t want to talk to him to _actually_ talk to him. He blames it on his face and his sweeter than sweet personality, but others may disagree.

His moon is in aquarius anyway, so it makes his personality loveable and attractive at the same time. He wouldn’t admit to being one of those people who obsessively looked up astrology but it was his pass time without Sehun in his life.

Didn’t that make him sound _so_ lonely.

“Hi.” Luhan is greeted by a girl to his right, sitting down at the bus stop beside him. She’s probably around eighteen or nineteen, and judging by her outfit she works in one of the cafes around here as a barista of some kind. “Which bus are you waiting for?”

Luhan hums, looking up to the bus timetable. He’s not sure, he just sat here because he was hoping somehow Sehun would come running back to him and fall in love again. “I’m uh… not actually sure.”

“Well where are you going?” she asks. She’s cute, Luhan will admit. He’s never really _been_ with a girl in a relationship so he won’t act like he knows what to expect, but a fair share of girls have flung themselves at him because they claim he looks like an idol of some kind. They get even worse when they find out he’s Chinese. “I can help you find the right bus to get?”

“I guess I’m heading towards Himchan hospital?” Luhan says. He doesn’t know this place as well as he’d like to. He lived out the way a bit before and now he’s back he has no clue. Busan was much better suited to him. “My friends live nearby and I’m going back to theirs’.”

She hums, looking up to the timetable board with a watchful gaze. She’s invested in Luhan, which isn’t the biggest of surprises, but he’s confused as to why she doesn’t just ask him out now. She’s obviously _not_ like Sehun at all. “You can get the same bus as me. I live nearby there, too.”

Luhan thanks her, though doesn’t take the conversation further. She’s nice, he’ll admit. He doesn’t know her name though so he won’t make it out to be more than it is; she is rather cute though.

She has pink hair that isn’t too long and her features are rather soft. Luhan doesn’t like to stare but he isn’t sure if he’s meant to carry on a conversation which may lead him to a place he’s never been before. He gets easily attached, and if this girl shows him even an ounce of affection he may just have to be friends with her.

Dating the ever-cold Sehun left him in a strange, unloved place.

“Are you from around here?” Luhan says. He’s built up the courage to talk to her by telling himself that she’s just trying to be friendly.

“I’ve lived here for almost ten years,” she tells him, smile forming on her lips. She brushes back some of the pink hair that falls over her face and licks her lips just a little. “I’m actually from Hong Kong.”

Luhan’s eyes grow a little wider. “Zhēn de ma?”

“Nǐ huì shuō Zhōngwén ma?”

“I’m from Beijing, of course I speak Chinese!” Luhan laughs. His switch back to Korean is because he’s not used to speaking Chinese to people who aren’t his family or his _lawyers_ , and this girl probably speaks more Cantonese anyway. “Well, Haidian. I’ve been to Hong Kong though, which part are you from?”

“North Point. Famously featured on the Sleeping Dogs video game and though it was a mafia game, I pretty much enjoyed the fact it was based around where I grew up. How comes you switched to Korean? Do you prefer speaking Korean?”

Luhan _loves_ the nostalgia of Sehun in his life.

So he just nods, shrugging. “I guess. All my friends are Korean. I’m Luhan, by the way.”

“Vivi.”

Luhan doesn’t mean to almost _choke_ , but he’s sure that Sehun’s dog was called Vivi. Dear god please let that dog not be called Vivi. Luhan hated dogs so much and used to avoid Sehun so much because of it. He was a cat person, Sehun never seemed to grasp that.

“Nice to meet you,” Luhan answers. He just has enough breath left to say it without sounding offended.

It’s not her, it’s Sehun.

He can’t exactly complain about anything though – Sehun’s in the exact same position as Luhan with Jongin. Sehun is, according to Kyungsoo and his friend _Chanyeol_ , dating the tall nurse who works with babies. Luhan didn’t have much to his name and he certainly couldn’t beat a nurse who was good with kids. That’s like… exactly what a secret romancer like Oh Sehun is looking for.

Even if he’s not really dating Vivi or anything.

He could use Vivi to his own advantage and see if he can make Sehun jealous enough, though that’s not particularly fair to her. He could offer to set her up with his friend Jackson in the latter stages of whatever plan he was brewing.

“Do you work around here?” Vivi asks him. He’d almost lost his attention as he was thinking through how much he loved making Sehun jealous.

“Yeah, kinda,” Luhan answers. He doesn’t _really_ need to work. He’s effectively a trust fund kid. “Looking for a job at the moment since I’m just back recently. I’ve been living in Busan for a while.”

Vivi hums. “Busan? My best friend lives down there actually! He’s been at a dance school for a while there and he always tells me how nice it is. Does it compare to here, or Beijing, though?”

“I prefer Beijing if I’m honest. There’s always things to do,” Luhan states.

“I’d definitely like to go to Beijing one day.”

Luhan nods, feeling the conversation come to an end again. He’s not sure if he can be that much of an asshole to make this girl like him purely to make Sehun jealous.

Because honestly? Sehun isn’t the jealous type _at all_. Kinda.

No, he isn’t.

Sehun was always the one making Luhan jealous because everyone loved his symmetrical face and big shoulders and long body. Sehun doesn’t particularly know he’s making Luhan jealous until Luhan has a red look on his face and won’t talk to him, which only makes it worse.

See, Sehun had a particular vibe about him. He knew when to be nice, and he knew when to be an asshole. Luhan was just an asshole to the good people and nice to the bad ones. Which is off topic, but they’re polar opposites.

Polar opposites who are perfect for each other in every single way and Luhan will never accept any other fact because this is one hundred per cent true in every way.

So what Jongin was taller than Luhan and could dance better. Jongin probably never knew how scared Sehun was of the dark and never understood just how much Sehun loved to be sung to when he was upset.

So _fuck you_ , Kim Jongin.

“Do you—”

“Would you—”

Luhan and Vivi both share an awkward glance, followed by the most awkward of laughs, as they both stop each other from finishing. Vivi beats him to the mark in offering for Luhan to go first.

“Do you want to go out some time?” Luhan says. It almost stings to ask someone else on a date, but he’s thinking of the future. “There’s not many Chinese people around here so I already see you as a friend of mine. We could get coffee, or something.”

Vivi’s smile doesn’t flutter Luhan’s heart quite like Sehun does, but he feels something. “Sure! I’d really like that. I don’t have many friends here, they all moved for university. But uh… would you like my number?”

Luhan hums; that’s how the end of the beginning started.

He got a number from a girl who was cute and wasn’t happy to just give him up like others were.

No offence, Sehun.

The entire bus journey they’re talking. Where they’re from and what they do together, what kinds of things they eat and what they hate. He somehow gets out of Vivi that she always wanted to be an idol but wanted to work instead, especially after failing an audition for an entertainment company which she’d had her eyes set on the entire time.

And somehow, Luhan ends up whining about everything that happened with Baekhyun, because it feels like sometimes his entire life comes back to that dwarf.

Even if they were the same height. Luhan was more of a fairy.

Even if he wasn’t that nice to Sehun.

“But your sister has moved on?” Vivi asks. She’s genuinely interested, something that Luhan doesn’t find too often in people these days. “Like, he didn’t hurt her that much, did he?”

Luhan shakes his head. He would _love_ to punch Byun Baekhyun in the face but it would ruin the plans he had for Sehun and him. Since they were, what, best friends now. “She’s getting married to this guy from Qingdao. His name is Tao and he’s nice. A lot like her, rather bratty but has a good side. I’m sure they’re perfect for each other in their own ways.”

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you married?” Vivi asks.

Luhan’s eyes widen. Does he look that old? Is that why Sehun gives him that weird look sometimes? He is almost twenty seven but that’s beyond the point. “No. At least, I’m not aware I am. I don’t even have a partner yet.”

“Partner?” Vivi questions. She takes a moment to process his gender-neutral term. “Well, it’s a good thing that your parents have your sister who’s already married. If you didn’t, they’d probably always harass you about finding someone good to settle down with so they can have some grandkids.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” Luhan jokes.

Vivi nods, but it seems to be far more solemn than Luhan planned. He feels a little bad for his poorly timed _joke_. “I’m the only one in my family who can get married still so… yeah. My parents are always pushing me. Every day I get a phone call asking _have you found a good man yet_ and I have to tell them no because I’m only nineteen and, well, everyone my age isn’t interested in getting married.”

“You could always look for someone who isn’t your age?” Luhan suggests.

“I… don’t particularly want to get married yet to be honest,” Vivi answers, turning away from Luhan. She hums to herself, standing up quickly to move away from Luhan. It’s _then_ that he realised he may have hurt her feelings with what he said. “My stop is the next one. Make sure you get off three after that, it’s the closest to the hospital you can get.”

Luhan nods, managing to get himself back to some kind of terms with her before she gets off the bus. “Make sure you text me when you’re free to meet up.”

Vivi nods.

Luhan is left waiting on two texts which he’s not sure if he wants to receive.

Rejection from Sehun and acceptance from Vivi; he hopes by some miracle that they end up being the other way around.

 _Two_ texts.

He should have offered to buy Sehun more of that freakin' bubble tea, this bus is disgusting.

 


	2. girl groups and snapchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun doesn't know when he should bring up the truth, but when it comes to Luhan he knows exactly where the truth lies in his own feelings. Luhan doesn't feel like he has any real friends, but Sehun is about to change all of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I kinda messed up the order of this and sehun's pov needed to come first (usually I would switch it each chapter lol) but after this part hopefully I'll be consistent I just needed to have sehun's but before luhan's or this would make 0 sense
> 
> hope you like it anyway!! more will happen soon, I promise!

“Did you really just say that?”

Sehun looks over to Jongin, cocking his head to the side when he notices the disbelief in Jongin’s eyes. The pair are stuck staring at each other for a moment, until Sehun speaks up and still looks as confused as ever. “What?”

“Did you just say that Big Bang is hotter than Shinee?” Jongin repeats. He reaches over, takes Sehun’s phone from his hand and shakes his head. “No, I'm not doing this with you again. I already went through the Red Velvet and F(X) debate with you. Your taste in groups is so shit, Sehun.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, taking back his phone as he leans back into the couch. “You're just mad I got a picture with Irene and you never even got to say hi to Krystal.”

“No, I'm mad because you said Big Bang is hotter. You must be blind or something, go wash your eyes.”

“Yeah, I must be blind because I'm with you.”

Sehun left Jongin with a glare, but Jongin’s the first one to stifle a laugh and turn back towards the TV with a massive grin on his face. What a cute couple, that's what everyone said, but there was two problems to what everyone was saying. 

Firstly, Sehun and Jongin were not a couple. 

Second, they were not cute. 

Sehun was hot – hot as fuck as he could recall one girl saying, and Jongin literally had women dropping at his feet. That was until a rumour was spread around the hospital that both Sehun and Jongin liked both sexes (Sehun had claimed to be pan-sexual but the ignorant workers didn't really like that and just said bisexual), then soon afterwards basically anyone would be hanging off the hot midwife and the hot A and E nurse’s words. 

Then to the issue of them not being together – neither Sehun nor Jongin brought it up. They just spent a lot of time around each other and eventually that lead to Sehun one day banging Jongin in the staff room at work. Not a cute couple, but a hot pair that liked to have hot sex on the occasion. 

Well, that was until an incriminating text that Sehun received a while ago and since then Jongin and him hadn't really been intimate at all. 

“Do you think Chanyeol’s okay?” Jongin asks. 

Sehun looks over to Jongin with a frown. “Yeah, why wouldn't he be?”

“Because Baekhyun left him here alone and he's not talking to his friend, uh… Kyungsoo or something. I think Chanyeol might be sick or something. He's staying in your bed too, since Baekhyun doesn't want him in his room during the day. Don't ask me why though.”

Sehun stands up quickly, pushing the dust from his lap and turning to walk away. “Suddenly I'm so tired and want this kid out of my bed.”

“Hey—! Sehun, wait, don't wake him up!” Jongin called, seemingly running after Sehun as the latter walked towards his own room. Sehun wouldn’t stand for Baekhyun’s shit if it involved his stuff, since Baekhyun was now locking his door to prevent Sehun from stealing anything. 

So the pair are left to head for Sehun’s room, and Sehun gasps the loudest he thinks he ever has done before when he notices the large body spread over his bed. This was complete, and utter, disrespect. Baekhyun hadn’t even tried to clear the bed before placing Chanyeol there and leaving him for the day. 

It’s really no surprise that Sehun tries to reach for Chanyeol’s leg, but he acts like he’s just been assassinated when Jongin swats his hand away so he doesn’t wake up the poor boy. “What the— What?”

There’s a moment of silence as the pair watch over Chanyeol for any signs of movement. He stays still though, and Sehun thinks there may be a problem judging by the fact Chanyeol doesn’t move. The way that he just lays there is almost… forced. Like he was involuntarily remaining asleep. 

“I'm going to move him if you don't,” Sehun says softly. He makes another reach for Chanyeol’s foot but Jongin grabs his hand this time and pulls him back so he won’t do it. 

“Sehun don't you dare, he looks cute.”

“But I'm tired and I want to sleep!”

Sehun didn’t really want to sleep. Well… No he didn’t. He just wanted an excuse to make Jongin mad enough so later on they could do some things and Sehun wouldn’t mind going to work tomorrow. It would be great if things could work that way, really. It would be the best thing that could happen to him, but Park Chanyeol ended up being the biggest fucking cockblock in the world.

“Go use my bed. Honestly, I don't care. Just don't wake him up,” Jongin says, shaking his head.

Sehun doesn’t bother responding, preferring to show his anger by stalking out of the room and showing that he was _very_ much upset at Jongin’s side taking here.

The thing about Sehun is that he doesn’t care. About people, about feelings, they really don’t mean that much to him unless it comes to two people.

Three people.

No. It was definitely just two people.

The first of those two was Byun Baekhyun, since that asshole hadn’t deserted him after all this time. Baekhyun didn’t just up and leave when he realised that Sehun wasn’t that great of a guy and he stuck around long enough for Sehun to actually have someone to confide in.

And the second was Luhan.

His ex-boyfriend that he often thought about. More so than often recently. Always.

Sehun hated feeling so vunerable to his emotions, but when he sits down on the couch in the living room the first thing that he does is check his phone for a message from Luhan, and he can’t help but feel his heart sink when it’s just freaking _snapchat_. He doesn’t even have Luhan on snapchat.

_From **Kris**_

_From **Jisoo**_

_From **Victoria**_

_From **Mina**_

_From **Sumi**_

_From **Baekhyun**_

_From **Suzy**_

_From **Arin**_

All of _those_ snapchats and none from Luhan. That’s all he wanted. A text from Luhan. To be fair, he had told Luhan that he would text first and a week had gone by and Sehun still hadn’t text.

But then where was Jongin in all of this?

Kim Jongin, the one person in the world who seemed to understand Sehun but never really affected Sehun like Luhan did?

Maybe it was because Jongin was a nice person, or because Sehun was scared of commitment to anyone but Luhan. Either way, Sehun realises something when Jongin walks back into the kitchen and calls something about making dinner and if Sehun wanted any.

He didn’t want dinner, he _wanted_ Luhan.

“Don't mind me,” Sehun says, ignoring Jongin’s questions as he makes a dash for one of his jumpers in his room. He tries to cover his actions up by talking to Sehun. Why does he feel guilty about this? He and Jongin aren’t together. “I mean, you are in my bed but don't mind me. Don't wanna upset princess Byun and piss you off. I might not have any nuts at the end of all this. Then what can Luhan touch?”

Sehun swallows hard, looking up to Chanyeol with wide eyes and hoping that the giant sleeping in his bed hadn’t quiet caught his words then. Chanyeol is looking his way but doesn’t quiet seem to be with it. Sehun shakes his head and ignores the feeling in his chest when he starts to feel bad. Jongin doesn’t mean that much to him.

“Uh– you didn't hear that,” Sehun mumbles, pulling something from his drawer. He looks back at Chanyeol, cocking his head to the side.

Sehun walks towards Chanyeol slowly, then crouches down beside the bed pushes some of Chanyeol’s hair from his eyes. There's a protesting groan from Chanyeol as Sehun tugs at his eyelid. “Aish. You don't look well Chanyeol. Do you want some pain killers?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. Sehun is surprised that Chanyeol can understand him, and that he’s showing sympathy. It’s because of Baekhyun, he convinces himself.

“Do you feel dizzy?” Sehun asks. Though Chanyeol shakes his head, he holds two fingers to Chanyeol’s neck, finding his very weak pulse. “Can you see me properly? Can you move your arms for me?”

Chanyeol nods, slowly bringing his arms out from under the blanket and stretching them out. He’s just tried, Sehun tells himself. He must be, Sehun always wakes up to Baekhyun and him laughing in the middle of the night and somehow Baekhyun manages to cope on two hours sleep because of his tiny body.

Chanyeol, like Sehun, must need a lot of sleep.

Either way, he wants to make sure Chanyeol is okay because he knows that Baekhyun would be worried. Well, as long as Baekhyun wasn’t the root cause of this by keeping him up late but it was probably just a cold or something. Or drugs. Or alcohol. No, it looks like he was dosed up on sleeping pills if Sehun goes off what he sees every day.

Maybe Baekhyun gave him sleeping pills because Chanyeol found it hard to sleep? Then again, who trusted Byun Baekhyun with sleeping pills anyway.

“I'm fine,” Chanyeol protests, ignoring Sehun’s attempts to pull him off the bed. “It's warm here. I'm fine.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, tutting at Chanyeol. “I see people like this every day at work. How much have you been drinking? Or was it drugs? If you and Baekhyun were doing something I'm not gonna report you I just want to make sure you're—”

“We didn't do anything,” Chanyeol answers.

“Fine. But don't throw up in my bed,” Sehun mumbles, walking towards the door. He stops by the frame, turning back to Chanyeol and narrowing his eyes. “You remember what I said?”

Chanyeol frowns. “What?”

“Do you remember what I said a minute ago?” Sehun repeats. He shuts the door ever so slightly, making sure that whatever Chanyeol could have heard wouldn't then be heard by Jongin.

The last thing Sehun needed today was Jongin on his case about his… well, lovelife. He needed to forget Jongin and move on from him. They’re not even dating! If Luhan wanted to get together was Sehun then it was perfect.

Because Sehun only ever wanted Luhan to get back together with him this whole time. He thinks.

That’s probably the case.

“Nuts?” Chanyeol suggests, shrugging his shoulder. “Yeah. Yeah, you said something about liking nuts. I don't like them though.”

Sehun, though frowning, chuckles a little.  Chanyeol and him could be friends if he kept this one quiet. “Right. Yeah, I like nuts. I like them a lot.”

“Did you see Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asks, stopping Sehun as he tries to walk out of the door.

“Kyungsoo? You mean Do Kyungsoo?” Sehun asks. Chanyeol nods once, cocking his head to the side at Sehun’s question. Sehun remembers his bet with Kyungsoo that he’d never get back together with Luhan again. “Huh. Figures. I haven't seen him, but if you see him tell him he still owes me that money from that bet ages ago.”

Chanyeol nods again, this time with more discrepancy. “What bet?”

“If I told you then I'd have to kill you,” Sehun tells him, smiling widely. “Now, I'll send Jongin to check on you in like an hour or so to check you're still alive or whatever. Like I said, don't need Princess Byun kicking up a storm over you.”

Not that he actually wants to speak to Jongin, but he’d mention it and say that he had an emergency at the hospital to attend to. Jongin was a baby doctor, he didn’t get emergency calls like this so he’d assume that Sehun was telling the truth. Luhan could be a topic for discussion another time.

“No thanks for letting you sleep in my bed then? Alright.”

He doesn’t wait to hear an answer from Chanyeol. Sehun was leaving.

Sehun wasn’t looking back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan finds himself happily typing away on his phone when he’s interrupted by the wrath of a man named Oh Sehun. Not that he minded too much, he just didn’t like the fact that he was half way through a text to Vivi and when he was _rudely interrupted_ he accidently pressed send, giving her a half written sentence which made no sense.

All because he was so fearful of Sehun finding out who Vivi was and how much Luhan _actually_ liked her. She was nice. She was nothing like Sehun but it intrigued Luhan, much like Jimin did before.

“No hello?” Sehun questions, sitting down on the chair opposite to where Luhan is. He has a look on his face which Luhan wants nothing to do with. Two words, _three syllables_ , Kim Jongin. “Well don’t worry. I won’t be as rude as you. Hi Luhan, nice to see you again. Sorry I walked off last time but I have something to tell you and that’s why I’m here today.”

Luhan hums. His hands are still a little shaky as he puts his phone on the table with the screen facing downwards. He guesses that even if Sehun does decide to check his phone, he talks to Vivi in Chinese so it won’t matter.

Wait. Why is he so concerned? He doesn’t even _like_ like Vivi.

“What is it?” Luhan asks. He isn’t so much surprised by the look of destruction in Sehun’s eyes as he is with the smile on Sehun’s lips. “Is it about what I said last time?”

Sehun hums. “I agree to it.”

“Agree to it?”

“I agree to get back together with you.”

Luhan is… not surprised that things happened this way. He’s surprised with Sehun’s answer but he’s not surprised in how Sehun is treating this like a contract deal. He feels like he’s back at the table with Kris opposite to him again. He hates it; he loves the way Sehun looks at him though.

Because truthfully, Luhan was always the more dominant one but now Sehun looks like he could pin Luhan against the wall and make _him_ scream. Doesn’t sound too bad. Luhan’s submissive bones are tingling, he has to supress it to get through this and not say something he regrets.

Well… Sehun didn’t mind a little bit of dirty talk if he remembers right.

That _was_ pre-Jongin though.

“Really?” Luhan says. He isn’t sure what else he can say. “Are you sure?”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Luhan. If I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t be here. I guess I spent all last night thinking about… _you_ and how much I missed you too. I was thinking about how much I did actually want you to shove your dick in my mouth and I was like, well, maybe I do actually like Luhan still because he was a good boyfriend and even if I wanted to strangle him sometimes it was because I had a secret dominant side, not because I truly hated you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Luhan doesn’t _mean_ for it to go so quiet between the two of them. Sehun is awkwardly looking over to him expecting him to say something and Luhan really doesn’t know what to say now. He’s still hung up over the fact Sehun in some strange way rated him more than Kim Jongin.

“Does that mean…” Luhan cuts himself off, looking over to the side when he realises what word he _has_ to say. A word he hasn’t said in a while.

“I’m your boyfriend now?” Sehun asks. He hums afterwards, little care for the people around them as usual. “Yeah.”

“ _Boyfriend._ ”

“Can you not like… do weird stuff like that though?” Sehun asks.

Luhan looks up to meet Sehun’s eyes and frowns. “Weird stuff? What do you mean?”

“Like… repeat what I say in a weird voice as if it’s news to you. Can you not act happy to be my boyfriend now since you wanted it so badly before? It’s almost like you don’t even care since you’re just sitting there and you haven’t even smiled once so it’s like you changed your mind since last week and I guess I’m kind of hurt. Really.”

“I am happy,” Luhan says. He realises after zero point four seconds that _that_ was the least enthusiastic he’s ever sounded. “I mean… Sehun, you know I’m not that good at stuff like this. I am happy I just need a few days to properly process that the love of my life is finally my boyfriend again.”

How can Luhan claim he’s _not_ good at stuff like that we he says stuff like that.

“Not good at this my ass,” Sehun comments, rolling his eyes again. “You know I have the emotions of a potato.”

Luhan scoffs. “You just express it differently.”

“Explain.”

“I mean that you show people you like them in a different way to normal people. For example, when you used to tell me that you wanted me to bite your neck it really meant you missed me.”

Sehun remains emotionless for just a moment, his eyes locked onto Luhan’s before he hums and nods knowingly. “I’ll admit… that’s pretty on point. Do you know what I meant when I said that I actually did love you though?”

Luhan shakes his head. He remembers that Sehun would say it a lot but it would only be when he was in a rather compromising position.

“It meant _harder, fuck me harder Luhanie._ ”

Even though Luhan _looks_ like he could reach across the table and whack Sehun on the arm for saying something like _that_ , he finds a smile that he can sport on his lips. Somehow, he’s missed _this_. He’s missed those weird sentences and stupid jokes more than anything he can remember.

But Jongin. Why can’t he get his mind off Jongin?

How does he bring that up?

“What does that mean for us, then?” Sehun asks. He looks rather intrigued. Luhan feels bad for not answering. “Do we tell people or what?”

Luhan pouts a little. He wasn’t sure, why was he meant to answer these questions? Luhan didn’t know that Sehun was going to come here and lay this down on him today. “Do you want to?”

“Tell people?”

Luhan nods.

“Well I mean…” Sehun looks down to his lap and shrugs. Luhan gets a great view of his shoulders and remembers again how much he loves them. “People aren’t going to like me for it. You know Baekhyun will go ape shit on me and Jongin… Uh… Well, there’s a lot of people who are going to seriously hate me if I just show up suddenly like _hey Luhan’s my boyfriend again_ especially if I don’t even know if this is going to work out.”

“Why wouldn’t it work out?” Luhan asks.

Sehun hums. It’s more of a self-reflective hum, Sehun realising something he should have done a while ago. Though Luhan isn’t particularly worried about _what_ Sehun’s thinking, his throat goes dry. “You kinda fucked me over.”

Luhan’s _now_ worried what Sehun’s thinking.

“And I don’t think that Baekhyun will take that likely, especially since you’re like best friends with his boyfriend’s stalker and it’s all getting a bit weird now and—”

“What do you mean boyfriend’s stalker?” Luhan questions. Changing the topic now is better than explaining things – that’s what he tells himself to cover his own ass and feelings. “Do Kyungsoo?”

Sehun nods. “He’s been showing up at mine trying to get Chanyeol to come home. It’s a bit weird. Does he mot know that Baekhyun and Chanyeol are together or what? And either way, what is he going to think about this too! I know I’m friends with Kris and you’re friends with that lot but there’s more to this than just me and you. You had a law suit with Kris and Do Kyungsoo probably wants to murder me.”

“Hold on, hold on. Can we do this one thing at a time?” Luhan asks.

Sehun nods, though it’s rather reluctant. He’s always one or seven steps ahead of everyone. “Kyungsoo is obsessed with Chanyeol.”

“Says who?”

“Says Baekhyun,” Sehun tells Luhan. He rolls his eyes again before continuing. “He was constantly calling Chanyeol too. It’s not so bad now but I swear he rang four times a minute. You’d never do that for me.”

Luhan frowns. “Yes I would.”

“No you wouldn’t.”

“I would!” Luhan protests. He ends up scooting his chair closer to the table as he leans across to make a very strong point. “If I was worried about you and I thought someone was holding you against your will I would call you non-stop until you answered because I care about you!”

Sehun, for once, is quiet. Luhan isn’t sure if it’s because he’s hearing another side to a story that he didn’t expect, or if it’s because he’s surprised at Luhan’s rather strange and out of the blue confession of actual feelings. Luhan doesn’t know which one is better, but oh _god_ does he wish that he’d have said that a little differently.

“You think Baekhyun’s holding Chanyeol against his will?” Sehun asks.

Obviously he didn’t think about the latter.

“Kyungsoo does,” Luhan tells him, “Kyungsoo is convinced that Baekhyun is keeping Chanyeol away from everyone or something. He doesn’t even know if Chanyeol is okay. I don’t really know what’s happening thought so… yeah.”

Sehun hums. He takes a moment to answer, his mind occupied with his phone for the moment. A text from Jongin perhaps? Luhan suddenly hopes he has a text from Vivi – it would make him feel better. “Chanyeol’s fine. He was pissed that Kyungsoo kept calling him so I guess it’s because of that. But he really is fine, he had dinner with us all last night because Baekhyun insisted on ordering food rather than cooking. But really? I came here to talk about us. So can we like… talk about us please.”

“Sure.”

“Okay then.”

_Way to make it awkward, Luhan._

“You look good,” Luhan says. His words are met with an awkward stare from Sehun which the elder doesn’t reciprocate. “I mean, you have done for a while but I guess that I last really saw you when you looked like you were about to murder me.”

Sehun scoffs. “I looked like shit because you had broken up with me out of the blue and I did want to kill you. Let me just refresh your memory on that topic.”

“I… Sorry. About breaking up with you. I didn’t mean it to end up like it did but… I’m really grateful you gave me another chance. Things won’t be the same, I promise you.”

Sehun hums, nodding as he looks down at his phone. Luhan isn’t sure _what_ that was supposed to mean so takes it as an opportunity to take his own phone and check his messages. Vivi had messaged him, and he had a few Instagram notifications but other than that… nothing.

Luhan, unfortunately, didn’t really have the social life he wanted to. He found it hard to talk to people sometimes and his actions never came across as he wanted them to, so he opted to sit alone and learn pseudo-science practices whenever he was free.

Sehun was going to end up being his only _true_ friend and… Luhan was okay with that. As much as he loved Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Yixing, they didn’t really appeal to him like Sehun. They’d never be as close to him as Sehun.

“What’s your snapchat?” Sehun asks.

His voice startles Luhan just enough for him to jump, almost dropping his phone in the process. “My snapchat? I thought you had me on snapchat?”

“I blocked you when we broke up, did you not expect that?” Sehun says. He rolls his eyes at Luhan’s innocent nod and passes his phone over for Luhan to type in his name. “You know me well enough to know that I hated you enough to block you on snapchat so I didn’t have an excuse to see how happy you were without me. But it’s fine. I missed seeing your name on the list of people who had seen my story.”

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY HERE!!!
> 
> Sorry for the delay of almost two years. I started planning this fic when I was going my freaking GCSEs and now I'm in university and that's a real mindfuck. (disclaimer: I published it a year and a bit after I actually started writing it bc I'm a perfectionist lol). But YEAH!
> 
> I hope you liked that very basic and uninformative first chapter. It's pretty dead, but I needed an intro of some kind. It starts around chapter 6 of sweater weather and will follow the same time line but from Sehun and Luhan's POV like sweater weather did with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 
> 
> I'll aim to post every two weeks at the very least, if not more. I might have to delay certain things bc like I said, I'm at university and I'm studying law and that shit is fucking hard okay. 
> 
> let me know what you think and any predictions you have for the future of the pfc!!


End file.
